


Sloth, Meet Squirrel

by rapgodyoungjae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, crackship, sad attempt at being poetic, seventwice, svtwice, twiceteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodyoungjae/pseuds/rapgodyoungjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonu and Sana fluff.</p><p>"He is slow and deep and she is light and bright, energy and smiles and so cute when she's mad. They have that last one in common."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloth, Meet Squirrel

It starts so easily for them.

He doesn't say much, just threads his fingers through hers when they're next to one another for the umpteenth time. It's been a long while coming.

He is slow and deep and she is light and bright, energy and smiles and so cute when she's mad. They have that last one in common.

"Come onnnn," she always finds herself dragging and prodding him to join in on things, but what she doesn't know is that he resists just to see how much she wants him there. He'll follow her anywhere if she begs him like that.

She knows not to wear heavy coats around him because he always drapes his body around her, chin finding a permanent home on her shoulder, arms settling lax around her waist. When he speaks his deep voice reverberates through her bones, low and soothing. She doesn't mind it so much, being a human coat rack.

For someone who looks so handsome and serious, he sure does like following the silly faces she pulls, no prompting necessary. Half of the time it starts out as him making fun of her but it always descends into a war of who's the worst. Twisted faces never looked so lovely.

Wonwoo’s glasses. She never knew a person could have so many near-identical pairs of round spectacles. She puts one on and examines her reflection, flipping her hair around. "These are mine now," she says. He doesn't mind, because she's all his.

He makes Sana her first real drink. She sticks her tongue out after the first sip and looks something between pained and shocked. "You'll get used to it," he smirks. She wrinkles her nose but takes another brave sip all the same.

One of his favorite things to do is squish her cheeks together. It used to make her mad, adorably flustered at him, but now she squishes his right back. They look like fools, but they're each other's fools and that makes it alright.


End file.
